


New Days

by OneLonelyWriter



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, During Canon, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, This story isnt all fun and games, dont be fooled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLonelyWriter/pseuds/OneLonelyWriter
Summary: The highs and lows, ins and outs, and all arounds in the life of Carmen SandiegoIn which Carmen is struggling, Shadowsan is being a dad, Player is supportive, Zack and Ivy are the best of friends, and Jules just wants to protect her team
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Gray | Crackle & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	1. It Feels Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Only a bit of introspection of what Julia was thinking during that scene.

Julia heard it, was warned countless times that Carmen was not the same anymore before she entered the building. The museum holding the Eye of Vishnu, how ironic, was actually having its artifact stolen by the very same person who protected it in the beginning. She hoped and prayed it wasn't as bad as she was warned (and she believes Devineaux hoped the same), but as they both saw her, the impostor of Carmen, Julia could feel her heart seemingly shatter as she turned to look at the two.

Cold. Cold and empty... unrecognizing and glaring. Stormy and sharp grey meeting confused and hoping dark brown. But the storm didn't clear, only hardened with a narrow. The sly and playful mischievous glances gone, replaced with only something that could be described as... evil.

Julia raised her gun a bit higher (knowing full well she wouldn't shoot, and saw that Carmen knew as well), seeing as the woman didn't flinch, she commanded (or more like pleaded) that Carmen doesn't do what she's always tried to prevent. But it was futile, they all knew.

This wasn't Carmen. Not anymore, Julia realized. A harsh thought. The playful woman Julia came to knew was gone... no, not gone... was _hidden_ behind a wicked smirk full of sin.

A smirk that only widened once Carmen, or this replacement of her, grappled herself over to them in a lightening paced move. Both Devineaux and Julia shot out of reflex, and both missed her (thank god she would think later), as she sent both agents scattering to the ground with a kick. Both she and Devineaux got back up quickly, shooting towards Carmen, only for Devineaux to get knocked back with the knee to the stomach and Julia kicked once again to the ground (after firing another shot which, thank god, missed again).

Sitting on her knees, she watched Devineaux knock Carmen off her feet and quickly warned him not to harm her. She didn't want Carmen, the impostor she keeps reminding herself, to make off with the jewel but she still _is_ Carmen. A part of her knew she was still in there, and she was determined to get her back.

Before Carmen could retaliate against Devineaux, Julia tackled her down, pinning her under herself. Julia could only get a glance at the eyes that narrowed at her once again in anger, struggling against her hold like she was mad Julia was truly against her, before she was flipped off her.

No mercy. No recognition. No feeling. But there's no way Carmen was gone, Julia kept telling herself. The innate goodness that Carmen seemed to possess couldn't be completely gone, no way, Julia knew how stubborn the woman was. The one who sat on the train with her, the one who returned the Magna Carta and lost artifacts to her, the one who trusted her enemy (were they ever enemies?) completely, couldn't simply be gone?

Julia refuses to believe it. The infamous red thief who steals from other thieves, was not a criminal, but a hero. And she'd make the real Carmen remember that. 

Julia watched a bit dazed as Carmen kicked Devineaux once again and opened a black sack with the intention of actually stealing the Eye of Vishnu behind her in it's case. Julia decided a different tactic and lowered herself, holding out her hands, approaching cautiously (it seemed an absurd thought to her that Carmen would ever harm her) towards her, "Don't you remember me? I'm your friend, Jules."

Carmen only tilted her head and smiled at her with a glare, "The only jewels I care to befriend are the kind right over there." She gestured to the pristine case the Eye of Vishnu, before rushing Julia with no hesitation.

Julia didn't even get time to react before she was shoved up against the wall, hitting a tapestry behind her. Her gaze was blurry, and at first she thought it from tears (of failure from her mission? From getting hurt?... From not getting Carmen back?), before she heard the shattering of her glasses under the telltale sound of a boot. Carmen's boot.

So maybe she was blind in believing she could get Carmen back? Is what she thought as she dropped to the ground from the smashing weight hitting her head and the world going dark. She heard a cry from Carmen, and a yell from a mysterious man in her last signs of consciousness.

Julia forced her eyes open, still blurry and a bit unfocused, but became more aware once she heard another shout coming from Carmen and a voice talking. Her head still pounded from whatever had hit her, but she could still see Carmen's hunched form with a man looming over her.

Julia wanted to reach out a hand towards her, tell him not to hurt her, but she felt too weak and could only watch in horror as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Carmen stumbled, seeming as if she was fighting herself, but went along with the man as he dragged her from the room- the Eye of Vishnu forgotten and fallen from her grasp.

Don't take her. "Don't-" She started to say, before the two were gone and she couldn't hold on anymore.

Don't hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter: Mostly the same as in-scene until the ending. Just a introspection of Jule's thoughts during that scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Blistering, searing, aching-

It hurt. It hurts. _It hurts._

Flashes of images passing through the mind, all of them feeling wrong, all of them disoriented.

Shadowsan on the boat, Black Sheep on the boat, the coat as comfort, the coat as betrayal, the rain of sadness, the drizzle of freedom, the chattering of excitement, the coos of pity-

They all feel _wrong._ Or right? Maybe it’s all right? Wait, no, wrong. Right. Infuriating!

A shake of the head doesn’t loosen the pain -the horrible pain- or any of the memories -the horrible memories- that invade her mind. A shake, grasping of the head, fingers digging in but does nothing to ground.

Carmen... Black Sheep, Carmen... falls to the ground to her knees, trying everything to make sense of her mind.

Anger. Sadness. Betrayal. But happiness? Joy?

The council scolding her (wait, that never happened!), Brunt crushing her under her weight (her hugs were only ever gentle!), them trying to send the Cleaners after her (when did they do that!), countless faces slashing at her (teammates, her teammates?), vile voices yelling and screaming at her (V.I.L.E's voices)-

Then, flashes of redheads enthusiastically talking to her, sitting next to her, hugging her. And then a young face grinning back at her, joking and informing, and he seems to run the longest in her hazed mind. And then him- an old face staring back, but instead of with disapproval, with a small smile instead.

Then, slicked back hair, comforting her and smirking at her in amusement. Short black hair, someone peering sheepishly at her from behind glasses, approving with a smile. 

What?

A cry of pain as she hunched over herself. Distantly she could hear a voice calling out to her. But all she could focus on was those flashes.

Since when did Shadowsan smile at her? Or when did Zack and Ivy (Zack and Ivy? When had she heard those names?) ever joyously hug her? Since when did Graham (Graham? Gray?) ever send her a flirtatious smirk? Since when did Jules (Jules? Julia... Agent Argent... A.C.M.E... enemy?) ever give her an affectionate glance... glances?

She couldn't focus- it was hard to. She didn't see in front of her, hear her name being called out, feel the touch of the ground or her own hands clutching her head. No, all she could see - _couldn't see_ \- was those flashes. Memories-

Her memories. Which are memories?

.

.

.

Those ones are...

"Carmen."

Those ones are real...

"Carmen!"

Are they?

"CARMEN!"

Carmen snaps her head to look up, and even that sends a wave of dizziness coursing through her. Her whole body is tensed, in fear, her hands curled over her ears. Gray (Graham? Crackle?) stands over her, hands outstretched as if afraid to touch her, with worry and concern clear in his eyes.

"Are you-" He starts to say, edging closer, until she flinches back from him.

"You." Her voice is hard and they stare at each other a moment. Him still concerned and eyes warm, lowered and leaning towards her; she herself, wary and eyes cold, leaning farther away. His face shows a trace of hurt, but she can't focus enough to figure out why. "Why did you do that to me?"

She looks over at the broken device he had forced onto her head, the one that hurt and made her crumble. It doesn't glow anymore, shattered into tiny pieces after being thrown into the wall. She doesn't know where it came from, or what it's used for, besides the fact that it was used against her- by Gray, no less.

"Carmen-" Gray tries, reaching a slow hand out, before pulling back and she once again flinches away from him with a snarl.

"What was that!" She demands.

"I want to help you-"

"Then explain!" She hits a fist onto the marble floor, hard enough to bruise, but she doesn't acknowledge that as she looks up at Gray with a fury she'd never thought she'd possess for him.

"I need you to trust me." Gray pleads, kneeling in front of her, "Please." His eyes are earnest, and hopeful, and- it's too much emotion for Carmen, and she looks away.

"Now? After that?" She says, keeping a hard edge in her voice.

"Trust me, and everything will make sense."

They only stare. Carmen trying to get her mind back under focus, while Gray tries to figure out to get through to Carmen. He wants to help her, to protect her, but her stubborn nature won't allow her to accept it. So he does something he doesn't want to do: he tricks her. It's the only way he can decide for her to willingly go with him for now.

She keeps her eyes narrowed at him, before seeming to decide to trust him (or maybe she's just too hurt to protest). He's never let her down before (at least from what she knew) and has been by her side every step of the way, no reason for her not to trust him, right? She breaths out and opens her mouth to respond-

Before a sound, loud and wailing, from outside breaks their contest and Gray curses under his breath. They said they wouldn't be here for another few minutes. Lights, a bright blue from outside the windows, shines through and makes Carmen look away- she doesn't need anymore pain from her head. A.C.M.E agents coming into the scene. Great.

Gray grabs her arm, pulling her up. "We have to go. Away, now." Carmen resists him, but groans in pain, and stumbles a bit with Gray catching her. "Are you good enough to walk?"

She growls, "Since when do you care?" Carmen yanks herself out of his grip, and slowly moves past him before he outpaces her and takes the lead again.

He hold up her hands towards her, but keeps a watchful eye with her hands saying outstretched, "Come on then. Backup should be here soon to fix this mess." Not that he'd tell her what type of backup is coming. He grabs her arm once more, gently this time, and takes her out of the room as they are both unaware of the eyes watching them.

Gray and her had made a quick escape route, as it's mandatory, even if Carmen was confident before that they didn't need it. Though, Gray knew the real reason he insisted on making it. It led from the room up into the vent shafts and into a top storage room that led up to the roof, where the Cleaners would be hiding their helicopter in wait up there. But Gray knew the Cleaners wouldn't be there.

Despite being the less agile of the two, Gray continues to take lead and pull Carmen up so she doesn't overexert herself despite repeated insisting she doesn't need it, even if she continues to take his hand up.

They had just made it into the upper-storage when Carmen grabs Gray's hand roughly, yanking him to a stop. He looks back at her in alarm, thinking she might be onto something, but her head is lowered and he can't see her expression.

"Gray, we forgot the gem. What about the gem? We left it back in the room with those agents." She asks once she realizes she had left it back in the room in their escape and she didn't have enough mind -quite literally- to grab it. "We need that." She makes a move to turn around and go back to get it, but Gray stops her. They're already almost to the roof access by the skin of their teeth, with flashlights and shouts sound under their feet.

"Too late now. We don't need it now, and we have to get you back." Gray insists, tugging back on the hand that holds him, trying to make way for the door, but Carmen stays put even if she stumbles slightly. It hurts him that Carmen now actually cares about stealing something.

"What about us?" She retorts, "V.I.L.E doesn't tolerate failure."

"We're not failing. And you can't do much, in your condition." Carmen glares at him, but it's ineffective when she reaches up to place a palm against her temple, trying to quell the pain. He tries a different tactic: completely lie to her, feed into her hate for now (however unfounded it may be), he just needs to get her up to the roof; "Look, Carmen, the best course of action is to go back, get out of here, and explain ourselves. You don't want to run into those agents again, do you? Risk seeing Shadowsan."

That gives Carmen pause. She thinks back to the agent, Jules she called herself, pleading expression and approaching Carmen with hope -as if they were friends. Her dark brown eyes constantly searching Carmen's steely grey, wanting to find something. Her insistence to her partner and to herself to not hurt Carmen, as if she wasn't some evil thief robbing the museum. How the agent pinned her and shot at her, but took no real effort to catch her.

The agent, Jules, hesitant to go against Carmen -like there was some sort of history there (her on the train, at a party, in the snow, in her office- where are these from?).

And Shadowsan, sitting on the boat, looking at Carmen with disappointment (Shadowsan on the dock, looking at Carmen with stern hope). Shadownsan, tricking her on the coat exam to mock and fail her (Shadownsan failing her to protect her from V.I.L.E). Carmen, taking Shadowsan's seat for his incompetence (Carmen taking Shadowsan's seat because V.I.L.E-

"Carmen!" Gray shouted in alarm as Carmen dropped to a knee, clutching her head once again in pain. She shook her head, trying to blink away tears, shaking form fighting with herself once more. Gray kneeled in front of her not sure what to do, his own restoration of his memories never seemed to hurt this bad. What did V.I.L.E do to her?

Her breathing was harsh and shaking, her hands have now placed themselves against the ground, he head was bowed with her eyes closed. He worried she might pass out right then and there, before suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes opened once more and Gray looked into them to see a familiar nothingness that scared him.

"No." She said lowly, before standing once more, "No, I don't want to see them. Let's go." She turned, scarlet red coat swishing behind her, and started making her way toward the exit door before stopping and waiting for him. She tugged her fedora down a bit more over her face, staying faced away from Gray.

Gray stood slowly, concerned immensely by the sudden shift before clearing his throat, "Good, then. Come on, the helicopter should be waiting for us."

He leads them outside into the night. Just as he predicted, there are no Cleaners lying in wait for them, the rooftop is completely quiet and still.

Carmen turns to Gray in confusion, "Gray, where the hell are-" Before being cut off by A.C.M.E agents poking out and ambushing them, surrounding the two. Carmen is startled and immediately goes into a shaky defensive stance, able to dispatch three guards by kicking them and throwing them over her shoulder before seeing Gray not joining her.

Her momentary shock gives one of the agents enough time to kick the back of her knees and force her into a kneel, making her grunt in pain. Gray then reacts, jumping forward suddenly, "Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Two the of agents hold his arms back to keep him from jumping in front of her, "Don't hurt her!"

One guard pressing a gun against her temple moves his gun away, though the other continues to hold her hands behind her back. She looks angered, before looking up at Gray in pain, confusion, and... betrayal.

"Sorry, Carmen." He says, the apology sounding weak even to him. His heart shatters into pieces watching her kneel and looking up at him, before she narrows her eyes at him and looks to the dirty ground she's on.

"...See you in hell, _Crackle_." Is the last thing she says before an agent moves forward to administer a spray of their knockout gas. Carmen eyes close immediately and she slumps into the hold of the agent behind her.

V.I.L.E needs to be stopped- and only she can be the one to do it. He just hoped she forgives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was just going to do angsty one shots then I was like- I want a better canon ending. So now I'm doing that? This chapter was a bit unfocused, and we'll have a lot more of the crew coming, but I hope it gets better soon.  
> -OLW

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a few months but I loved this show, and I hope that we get a lot more people coming to the fandom.  
> If you like it, please tell me or say what you found interesting.  
> -OLW peace!


End file.
